


The dangers of falling

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is super sick, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/F, Have a nice day, Lots of drama, because I'm a drama queen, fluff towards end, just a warning, like... it's bad ppl, oki I'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When someone collapses, you always treat them for a broken neck, because you can de-escalate, but you cannot escalate





	The dangers of falling

Rosa remembers Amy being skinny, weak, and permanently cold.

She remembers the long, vicious fights that always broke out after trying to get Amy to eat.

She remembers sleeping on the hospital chairs beside Amy's bedside for days on end.

She remembers endless therapy appointments, both for her and for Amy.

She remembers each milestone. One week. Then two. Then four. Then 3 months. Then six. Then a year. Two. Three. 

She remembers life slowly turning back into what it was before, one day at a time.

She remembers making Amy sit down with her and promise she'd tell her if anything was beginning to go south again.

And Amy looked her dead in the eyes, and with a seemingly sincere smile, promised.

* * *

"I'm telling you, age does not matter in a relationship." 

Everyone groans as Charles gives them unwanted visuals of him fucking an <strike>older </strike> old woman. "Charles! Just... be quiet, okay? We are done with this topic of conversation." Rosa smirks from where she's half sat, half stood at the edge of her desk, "You got something against an older woman, Peralta?" Jake shakes his head "Come on, guys, I did not say that. I just said I'd rather stick to my own age when..." "Boning?" Rosa offered, not one to beat around the bush. Jake nodded, pointing at Rosa "Yeah, that." Gina pipes up from where she's perched in her corner at her desk "What about sex toys? Do you have something against them too?"

Jake snorts, not entirely sure how he got himself into this rather awkward conversation. Or at least awkward for him. Nobody else seemed to have a problem with it. "Well...no, but-" he raises his voice so he can be heard over the commotion he'd just caused "But, I'd rather not use them with someone's grandma!" Charles was about to say something when Holt stuck his head around his office door "Boyle, Peralta, Diaz! I can hear you chatting about having sexual relations with older women from my office!"

Jake grimaced, spinning his chair around so he didn't have to look his <strike>dad</strike> captain in the eye. "Peralta, the ground will not swallow you, so please turn your chair around and look at me when I'm talking to you." Reluctantly spinning back around, Jake forced himself to look at Holt for a good few seconds before embarrassment got the better of him and he had to once again look away, giggling. "Since you can't manage more than a few seconds of looking at me in the eye without bursting into giggles like a hysterical child, you can go work in the breakroom until you learn to work appropriately alongside colleagues." Jake opens his mouth to protest but a warning look from Holt shuts him up. Picking up his files, he slinks off to the breakroom, sideways glaring at his so called 'friends' for not bailing him out. "As for the rest of you, where is Santiago?"

Now that was a question. Rosa flicked her glance over to Charles, who was beginning to look a little worried. "Are you telling me that, out of the four of you, three of whom are highly trained detectives, nobody can tell me where she has gone?" Gina piped up "She went to take a dump about twenty minutes ago." All eyes fell on her "And you didn't think to notify someone or check on her when she didn't return?" The captain didn't get a response from his assistant, so with a sigh, he turned back to Rosa and Charles. "Diaz, you go to the ladies and make sure Santiago is unharmed. Boyle, get back to work." Murmured responses along the lines of 'yes sir' seemed to satisfy Holt enough for him to return to the peaceful tranquillity of his office.

"Santiago, your mentor thinks you've croaked it so - Shit!" Amy was collapsed, pale and unmoving, on the concrete floor of the ladies bathroom, blood trickling from her head. "Guys, we need an ambulance! Amy's out cold." Once she heard the telltale sound of footsteps rushing towards her, Rosa let the door close, rushing over to her colleague and rubbing her arm vigorously. "Amy? Amy can you hear me?" Nothing. "What happened, do you know?" Rosa looked up to see Charles hurrying over, armed with the first aid kid. "I found her like this, but she's not responding. Have we got an ambulance on the way?" Charles nodded, fumbling around in the first aid kit for a bandage "Yeah, Terry is on the phone with dispatch now, but it might take a while as apparently a police precinct is considered a place of safety," Rosa growled softly. Any untrained moron could see Amy needed help fast, but apparently, that didn't matter to the powers that be. "Fucking morons," She grumbled, allowing herself to be bitter for a split second more "Alright, you stop the bleeding, I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Charles nodded again, finally pressing two gauze pads to Amy's head.

Taking a deep breath, Rosa began her assessment by feeling for a pulse. "Well, she's got a pulse. It's a little slow, but it shouldn't have caused a collapse I don't think." she shifted position, opening Amys' mouth and looking for an obstruction "Airway is clear, and she's breathing just fine, but it looks like she's hit her head off the sink, so don't move her." Charles grunted along with Rosa's findings, primarily focused on his own job. As horrible as it was to have to look at an unconscious friend, unconscious was much better than dead, which is what Amy would be if he was to waste time panicking and let her bleed out.

Running her hands down Amys' body she checked for any other injuries or bruising that might need attention, but for now, at least, she seemed okay. "We got a blood glucose testing kit in that?" Charles flicked his eyes over to the bright green bag next to him "I don't know, you're welcome to have a look." Biting her lip, Rosa dragged the bag closer to her, being careful to not accidentally knock it into Amy's head, before fumbling through it. "I know it doesn't come as standard though," Charles warned her, grabbing another two gauze pads and pressing them on top of the current ones.

"Amy?" Rosas' head shot up to find Jake stood in the bathroom doorway, nearly as pale as the body on the floor "What happened?" Rosa sighs, turning back to digging through the first aid kit "She's fainted, Jake. But I need you to be an adult and go find the glucose testing kit - I know the bullpen has one somewhere, okay? Jake didn't respond, his eyes were locked on Amys' body. "What's happening to her? She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Sighing, Rosa stood up and walked over to him, blocking his view slighlty "Jake, I need you to focus. I can't leave Charles on his own, and Terry is busy calling an ambulance. So ethier go do as I'm asking you and find the kit, or go get someone who can." Jake hesitated for a moment longer, eyes not moving from the bloodied body on the floor, before nodding. "What does it look like?"

Jake returned less than a minute later, armed with an orange box. "Got it!" He proudly announced from the doorway, making Rosa look up "Pass it here." Jake did as he was told, and within seconds Rosa had the case flung open and was already wiping the tip of Amys' finger with an antiseptic wipe. "Sharp scratch Amy" She muttered, just in case she could hear her, before depressing the lancet into her finger. "41.4!" Rosa called out - low, bordering on dangerously low, especially for someone who wasn't on insulin. Where the fuck was that ambulance? 

"Jake, go find Terry and get him to tell dispatch to hurry up." Jake nodded and shot off in the direction of the bullpen. "Do we have Glycogen in the kit?" Charles asked as Rosa shook her head "No. There is Glucogel, but she's not with it enough to swallow." Charles cursed under his breath. "It's fine, we'll just have to try to wake her up. Has that stopped bleeding?" Charles shook his head "No, but I can tape this in place." Rosa grunted, "Do that then, just try not to get her eyebrow because she'll hate us for it." Charles nodded, securing the gauze tightly "Okay, that should hold for a minute or two at least. What do you want me to do?" Rosa scanned Amy's body for a brief moment, the former medic in her highlighting her head and neck. "You support her neck, don't let me jolt it, okay?" Charles nodded, cupping his hands around Amy's neck and holding it steady. "Okay, we're good here." Rosa took a deep breath, and rested her hand on Amys' shoulder "Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me!" Nothing. "I'm going to sternum rub her, okay? Don't let her neck move." Charles nodded, grimacing and fixing his gaze on the wall so he didn't have to watch. 

But then, halleluiah, Amy groaned, eyes fluttering open. "Amy? Amy, can you hear us?" Rosa tried, rubbing her shoulder vigorously. She got no response, just a blank, uncomprehending stare before her eyelids fluttered closed again. "I'm here, I'm here!" Jake cried as he ran into the bathroom, panting, closely followed by paramedics, armed with th specialist equipment and medications Amy needed right now. Rosa's mouth automatically began handover. "Amy Santiago, 34, found collapsed here in the bathroom approximately 10 minutes ago. Pulse 55, Resps 10, BG 44.4. She has a laceration to the left side of her forehead, which prior to treatment was bleeding heavily, aside from that, no known injuries. Normally fit and well, with no known medications, but she does have a history of Anorexia Nervosa." Both Charles' and Jakes' head shot up, staring at Rosa as she backed off to give the paramedics' space to work.

*

"Hey Ames." Rosa whispered, closing the door behind her and taking a seat by Amys' bedside. "How are you feeling?" There was no reply. Partly because Amy was still asleep, and partly because Rosas' voice was so quiet, she struggled to make out what she was saying herself. Taking one of Amys' hands, she began to stroke it as she continued on chatting. Rosa was never really one for small talk, but after the day both she and Amy had had, she wanted to. "Got the whole squad waiting to see you. They're all worried." There was a pause before she added "Not that means you're under any pressure to wake up and let them in." for good mesure. "I was scared too. I don't know why you didn't tell me. We could have tried to stop it from getting to this point again." Rosa ran her free hand up Amys' arm, realising just how much more bone there was than before. "But I know this doesn't happen overnight. I'm so sorry for not spotting this sooner." Rosa paused, hating how what she was about to say was becoming cliche, "But I thought, once you're out of the hospital at least, I could take you out sometime? I'm sorry for asking now, rather than before, but I could never find the right time." 

In a perfect world, Amys' eyes would have fluttered open right there and then, as she sat up and proudly announced that she would indeed go on a date with Rosa. But that came later, in a much more subtle way. It was a few days post-collapse, and the ladies were sat together, watching shitty hospital tv. "This is nice." Amy said, glancing up at Rosa "Thanks for coming again tonight." Rosa shrugged "Got nothing better to do." And before either of them knew it, Amy had reached up and pecked Rosas' cheek. "We should do this again sometime. When I'm not in the hospital, I mean." Rosa was a little too flustered to answer but had a feeling that she could do so much better than this.

And so, three months later, after work and therapy, Amy found herself speeding along on the back of Rosas' bike, arms coiled tightly around her waist as the light of the moon shone down on them both. 


End file.
